


I tried waiting,

by seaastronaut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, bottom!kazuichi, gundham loves his boyfriend, happy new year ;), non-despair, souda's a little bitch, they fuck lol, they love each other okay, top!gundham, whiny bottom souda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaastronaut/pseuds/seaastronaut
Summary: Kazuichi's waiting for his boyfriend Gundham Tanaka to come home, as he has some... business, that needs to be attended to.they fuck lol





	I tried waiting,

Kazuichi sat on the bed of the master bedroom, waiting anxiously with his knees tucked to his chest. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt that belonged to Gundham- his boyfriend- whom he was waiting for to return home from work. His heart fluttered helplessly as electrical currents of arousal shot through him, causing him to sink his sharpened teeth into his bottom lip. Just thinking about what he wanted Gundham to do to him had him burning all over. 

Almost absentmindedly, he stuffed his hand into his boxers and wrapped his long fingers around his already half-hard length. The feeling of his cold palms instinctively had him grip around the member and pump his hand, quickly warming it up. His dick abruptly stiffened- and it wasn’t before long that the explosive build up of an orgasm swelled in his hips. His knees shivered weekly as he gave sharp whimpers, but Souda stopped himself. He couldn’t do this without Gundham. But, perhaps there was something he could do to prepare himself. 

After a few hesitant heartbeats, Souda stripped, settling on his belly and curled his hips into the air, the exposition making him flush. He swept his shaggy hair back before softly grinding into the mattress, causing him to jump from the friction against his raw cock. A high-pitched whine escaped him, a slight nagging in the back of his head. He had to go slow. Though it drove him crazy.. It did give some pretty ethereal results.

Softly humping into the mattress, the lanky boy lifted three fingers to his welcoming mouth, doing everything in his power to not sink his sharp teeth into the digits. After moments of sucking and slathering up his fingers with saliva, he reached back towards the whorl of his entrance, and with barely any hesitation, sunk a finger into the greedy hole. The resistance drew a breathless groan from Kazuichi- and almost immediately, he added a second. The stretch burned, but the friction against his slick, pulsing walls almost paid for it. He pressed the side of his face into the mattress, huffing out strained moans as he pumped the two fingers into himself at an aggressive speed. “F-Fuck! Ah-” He hiccuped, hot, boiling arousal bubbling up in his pelvis. Almost without thinking, Souda added the third finger, the hot sting jolting up his spine.

Kazuichi gave a sob, burying his face into the mattress- he couldn’t stop himself, he was gonna-! 

 

“..My paramour?” The familiar deep voice choked Souda’s, the room going so silent you could hear a pin drop. Souda pulled out of himself and scrambled backwards, pulling up the sheets to cover his lower half. His frantic eyes met Gundham’s flushed face- his pale hand fisted his dark scarf to pull it away from his face. Souda hadn’t heard him come in.

“G-undham!” Kazuichi stammered, a wave of hysterical humiliation washing over him. “I.. I tried waiting, I really d-did..” The shaggy-haired boy squeaked- a hot lump of tears in his throat just from the embarrassment alone.

Gundham didn’t seem angry or disheartened- he just stared his lover down with wide heterochromatic eyes. It took the taller boy a moment to gather his thoughts. “There is no need to apologize,beloved Kazuichi. A mortal such as you has.. Many needs..” He spoke carefully, glancing away. There was a silence between the two of them for many moments before Gundham spoke once again, “..You expressed your patience, waiting for me to return. Is this a request for me to help you through your.. Heat?” He questioned, for lack of a better word.

 

Hot blood pulsed through Souda’s ears at his words- d..did he really have to say that? Still, without hesitation, he nodded quickly, groping at the sheet that covered his groin, as it was practically weeping for attention. He sunk his shark-like teeth into his bottom lip, sheepishly looking up at him.

“An oral antiphon, my court.” Gundham took a couple steps forward, slowly unwinding his scarf from his neck. 

“Y-Yes, Gundham. Pl..” Souda trailed off to inhale shakily, “Please.” 

“As your lover, I am to satisfy you,” Gundham paused, “And you, me. I cannot bree-”

Kazuichi gave a squeak, “I get it! I get it..” Souda wavered for a moment before slowly pulling the covers away to reveal himself, standing up on his knees. His dick hadn’t softened one bit- and it was flushed an angry red from the built up pressure. His stomach churned just looking at it. Souda glanced up at Gundham, trembling in anticipation. 

Gundham couldn’t help but look down at the engorged member, quirking an eyebrow. His gaze made Souda squirm, earning a small smirk from Gundham.

Slowly, Gundham pulled off his coat, tossing it aside before, with clumsy fingers, reaching down and unbuckling his belt. Just from seeing Souda in such a state had lightly roused him,

“Lie on your back and lean your head over the side of the bed, Kazuichi.” Gundham rumbled, taking a couple intimidating strides forward. Souda cowered slightly and did as he was told, gasping when his lover took a fist-ful of his shaggy hair to position his face over his clothed groin. 

“Mmph- Gundham-” Souda whined, squirming against the mattress. Gundham silenced him with another tug to the hair, unbuttoning and unzipping his dark trousers. To Kazuichi’s surprise, Gundham’s thick, half-hard length popped out. His boyfriend.. Wasn’t wearing any underwear. The thought sent an electrical current of arousal straight to his hips, and almost instinctively, Souda opened his mouth and let his tongue loll out onto his abused bottom lip. Gundham gave a hearty chuckle, leaning down and kissing that open mouth sloppily. They separated once more with a string of saliva, Souda chasing after Gundham’s lips. The taller boy pinned Souda to the mattress once more, gripping the base of his cock to straighten it out and tap it against Souda’s exposed tongue. He tightened his grip in Kazuichi’s hair before without warning, pushing into his mouth. Souda took the length willingly, humming happily- that was when Gundham slid his dick down his throat like a sleeve- Kazuichi choking a violent gag. Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, but it didn’t discourage him. Souda bobbed his head, laving his tongue against the bottom of Gundham’s hot, swelling member. This earned a groan of approval from Gundham, Souda’s heart fluttering at the implied praise. Kazuichi quivered, his knees bowing towards one another- the build up of pleasure was growing too much for him. He gave a strangled whimper as Gundham pulled out of his mouth, his now hard dick glistening with saliva. 

Gundham leaned down to kiss him once more, entwining their tongues to lavish the taste of his length mixed with Souda’s spit. “Sit up.” He demanded.

“H-Huh..?” Kazuichi stammered in a breathless tone, his chest heaving. 

“Sit. Up.” Gundham repeated himself with the same dominating tone, sweeping a hand through his styled hair.

Souda hesitated anxiously for a moment before sitting up, his back turned to Gundham, naturally. Gundham then took his hips and pulled them out from under Kazuichi, and with a yelp, Souda flattened his chest to the mattress, bent over the bed with Gundham’s strong hands gripping to his waist. Gundham spread Kazuichi’s ass with his fingers, inspecting Souda’s red hole from its recent mistreatment. Souda’s face burned with embarrassment, gripping their sheets and arching into Gundham’s touch, presenting his ass. 

Gundham looked up towards Kazuichi’s face, who had glanced over his shoulder at him. The taller boy arched a thick brow, which caused Souda to shrink back and turn his face away in embarrassment. 

“You’re so rough,” Gundham mumbled, pressing his thumb into the whorl of muscle. 

“Hah-” Kazuichi exhaled, silencing himself by slapping a hand over his mouth. The cold finger against his flushed hole sent a hot, tingling sensation up the shaft of his dick. 

“Mmm.,” Gundham growled as he sank two fingers into Souda’s greedy hole, earning a sharp cry from his lover. Kazuichi’s finger-fucking session had stretched him, and his prolonged pleasure only heightened the sensitivity of his pulsing walls. He squirmed the two fingers around as he reached for the bottle of lube they hid in the bed-side lamp shade to keep it warm. He popped open the cap and emptied a hefty amount onto Souda’s ass and taint, an obscene squelching noise sounding as it was distributed into Kazuichi. 

Souda groaned, letting out little strings of whiny curses as Gundham scissored his fingers around inside of him. Gundham didn’t have to work long, pulling out when he was satisfied. He slicked up his aching dick with the remnants of lube on his hand, leaning over Kazuichi’s back to press gentle kisses to his fretting boyfriend’s nape. Souda’s heart was beating fast and shallow, his breath coming in gasps. He gave frustrated mewls, fat tears rolling down his cheeks- he always got emotional and overwhelmed during sex from the pleasure and intimacy alone. Gundham found it absolutely adorable. 

Gundham hummed against the nape of his neck, sweeping his hair away from the vulnerable skin, Souda shivering at the touch. “I adore you.” The breeder breathed into Souda’s ear, pressing the tip of his cock to his lover’s entrance.

Souda melted at those words, giving a sheepish smile into the mattress. He loved Gundham so much. 

Gundham slowly sank into Kazuichi, which had the smaller boy clawing at the sheets with a hiccuping moan. Even though thoroughly stretched, Gundham was thick. There was a burning sting as he was pulled open, that though painful, drove Souda wild. 

Gundham gave a hum of approval as he pushed into Kazuichi’s tight heat, lips parting slightly in a huff. The sweat glistening against his consort’s tan skin enticed him, leaning down to kiss and nibble at Souda’s spine as he slowly began to thrust into him. 

Kazuichi tried his best to hold down his voice- as he found it embarrassing- but the indulgent pleasure was too much. Moans built up to a point where he couldn’t hold them back anymore. “Aha- Gundham-!” He managed a strangled gasp, gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, rocking his hips back in time to Gundham’s thrusts. 

Gundham gripped onto Souda’s hips to steady himself, picking up the pace, a comfortable speed with forceful thrusts, burrowing himself deep into Kazuichi. He gave raspy grunts as his boyfriend’s slick heat constricted around him. 

Souda sobbed with pleasure, pushing himself all the way to the base of Gundham’s dick, burrowing the length into his g-spot, trembling. Gundham caught on and wasted no time focusing his thrusts into his boyfriend’s trigger, so hard that the slapping of skin echoed throughout the bedroom. Kazuichi wailed, arching his hips to reach down and grab his weeping cock, pumping it aggressively. “Gundham! Gundham! Gundh- am!” Souda chanted like it was the only thing he knew how to say, tears staining his face. “Please- I’m gonna co-” He was cut off by another moan, his body quivering. He needed release- he needed it now.

Gundham gave a strained groan of approval, giving Kazuichi permission. He himself was pushing close to the edge. 

At Gundham’s signal, Souda spilled hot strings of semen, crying out, his moans mixed with sobbing. It only took Gundam four more aggressive thrusts before he buried himself deep into his consort and buried his seed. 

Souda couldn’t tell how long they stayed like this, he was only brought back to consciousness when Gundham pulled out of him, leaving him empty. The tall man admired his Kazuichi, sloppy and bred, a dreamy smile on his face.

“Mm?” Souda murmured, not having the strength to pull himself up. 

“Shh.. rest now, my paramour.” Gundham breathed, scooping the shorter boy into his arms to lay him down the right way, settling beside him and pulling the covers over their naked lower halves.”Even drained of your physical resources, you are prepossessing..” Gundham murmured into the drowsy Souda’s ear, who flushed slightly, wrapping his arms around Gundham’s middle. “I love you.” Kazuichi mumbled, glancing up at his boyfriend with tired, half-lidded eyes. 

“I love you, dearest Kazuichi.” Gundham responded, sweeping Souda’s vibrant pink hair out of his face. In almost no time at all, Kazuichi was asleep in Gundham’s arms, and the breeder wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! ;; <3


End file.
